In Which The Roles Are Reversed
by i m a g i n e dream b e
Summary: Or "in which Kurt is a BAMF." Bad-boy!Blaine gets a little more than he was expecting. So does Kurt. T/T


In Which The Roles Are Reversed

A/N: *Blushes* Guys. This is like… what. I don't even know. I was like, _this_ close to losing my FF virginity, but I was too embarrassed. =_=

BAD ASS BLAINE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME. IT'S JUST. TOO. HOT. AHHHH.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places mentioned. Except the classroom. That's for lease in my mind ;)

Kurt Hummel was not having a good day.

First his car had broken down on the way to school. Then, on top of that, he had had to take a ride with Karofsky the rest of the way. Karofsky had changed, sure. He wasn't violent— he was even friendly, but _goodness_, when you spend a great deal of time hating someone, it definitely isn't easy to make fucking conversation.

Then Karofsky's old buddies ran into him in the hallway. They hadn't slusheed him, no, but they leered at him as he passed by, which was enough to shake him.

And now this.

Kurt had been minding his own business, pulling out some books for his math class next period, when his locker slammed shut an inch away from his face, seemingly of its own volition.

"Hey, babe."

Kurt, still staring at his now closed locker in disbelief, glanced up to see…

A god.

No, really.

Kurt wasn't religious, but oh, holy fuck, that might change.

Because he had never been aware of such hotness till date.

In front of him stood a curly, dark haired boy wearing skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

And he was looking right at Kurt.

"May I help you?" Kurt asked as politely as he could, because, understandably, he was having a pretty shitty day, and was thus allowed to be as bitchy as he liked, even to such god-like creatures.

"Well," the mysterious guy said. "I was hoping to find someone to show me around…"

Kurt readied himself to sing praise to the lord.

"… and I figured I may as well ask someone with a hot ass, so that I could at least have a nice piece of scenery while I walked." He finished.

Of course.

A jackass.

Why not?

**.**

**-Four months later-**

.

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in irritation and continued to walk down the hallway, pretending that the utter douchebag that was Blaine didn't exist.

"Kurt!"

Kurt was almost at the end of the hallway.

"_Kurt!"_

Almost there…!

"Nice ass, you've got there, but you don't want to show it off so much, love! You might want to turn around instead of putting it on full display for me sometimes." Blaine winked.

Kurt whirled around in anger.

"Look," he seethed. "I don't know who you are or what your deal is. But _I_ don't enjoy being objectified like some sort of _whore_ while I'm trying to get to my French class. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go before I fucking _punch you in the face_."

"If you _were_ a whore, I know _I'd_ be first in line."

"I _hate_ you. I fucking _hate_ you, Blaine Anderson."

"That's a hell of a lot of potential for some angry sex." Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt made a noise of frustration and began to march away.

"Yeah, just like that, baby," Blaine called from behind him. "That's the kind of noise you'll be making in the sack."

**.**

-**two weeks later-**

**.**

"I think he just doesn't know _how._" Blaine stage whispered as Kurt passed him by.

Kurt paused, snorted, and let out one "Mature, Anderson" before continuing on to his locker.

"Oh, there you are, Kurt," Blaine's voice slid towards him like honey as he gestured wildly, allowing crumbs from his Oreo to spill on the tiles. "I was just telling Wesley here that you didn't know _how_ to be like us."

"Oh, yeah," Kurt nodded solemnly, spinning the dial in one effortless motion. "That's definitely the reason."

"Really, though, Kurt. It would be so attractive on you." Blaine sighed. "We _are_ effortlessly sexy." He innocently lapped up the cream from off the cookie, glancing only once at Kurt who was reddening now as he pried a book from its place between two others.

"Are you?" Kurt replied coolly, but his voice hitched slightly. Embarrassed, he hid his face behind his locker door, as if looking for something. _What the hell, Kurt?_ He berated himself.

"Mmmmm," Blaine hummed in response, grinning slyly at his friends.

"That's nice," Kurt sighed, closing his eyes before slamming it shut and getting the hell out of there.

**.**

-**a week later, friday-**

**.**

Kurt could not contain his excitement.

The weekend. Was. Here.

It had been a long week. Blaine had harassed him every minute he could, even going so far as to shout lewd comments at him from across the road at traffic lights. And Kurt was getting annoyed.

But nowhere near as annoyed as he should have been getting. The comments hadn't dialed down in intensity— in fact, they were getting dirtier and dirtier. But Kurt was becoming incapable of keeping the blood from rushing to his face and, _ahem_, some other interesting places as Blaine continued to throw more comments his way. The other day, he had actually giggled a little before snapping his mouth shut, and Blaine had looked just as shocked with him as he felt towards himself.

Kurt was starting to… _like_ it.

He couldn't concentrate anymore. And Blaine knew it. The other day, he had actually run his foot up Kurt's thigh. Kurt had let out a most unmanly squeak, and Blaine had tried in vain to contain his vicious amusement, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

And Blaine grinning. Well.

It was attractive.

"What's got you so happy, sweet cheeks?" Blaine purred as he passed Kurt in the hallway. Kurt jumped as he felt Blaine's hand touch and linger on his ass. Blaine chuckled breathily and breezed outside.

Kurt couldn't move.

"Damn," Mercedes sighed, linking her arm in his. "You need to get on that, white boy."

Kurt stared at her open mouthed, but she continued talking.

This had to stop, he decided. But if it wasn't going to, then he wanted to have a little fun, too.

**.**

-**the next Monday-**

**.**

Today was going to be a good day.

Three ditched classes, one fight at morning break, and a delicious lunchtime ahead filled with the torment of one sweet, pale, feisty boy.

Blaine tugged a few books from his locker as a smile tugged the corner of his lips. Ah, Kurt.

Everything about him seemed to push Blaine's buttons. It was the classic love-hate relationship. Blaine loved annoying the hell out of Kurt, and Kurt just…

Kurt just got angry.

It was pretty adorable, really, the way Kurt had always just breezed through the school day until Blaine had come along. It made him feel…

Well. Special, really.

Along with the way Kurt's eyes glazed over in anger as he curled one delicate hand into a fist and reddened in embarrassment.

All for Blaine, and only Blaine.

Blaine slammed his locker shut in satisfaction, a smirk pronounced on his face as he turned, gaze still on the tiled floor of this miserable high school.

And paused.

A pair of black converse presented itself to him. Slowly, Blaine allowed himself to move his eyes upwards, taking in the black skinny jeans, the metal chains, the black leather jacket, the black gloves, the sunglasses, and the black hat.

And the boy standing inside all of it.

Kurt Hummel leaned confidently against the row of lockers next to Blaine, hands shoved in his pockets as he smirked down at the now shocked bad-ass.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt purred, and Blaine swallowed. Kurt chuckled softly, his eyelids drooping as his gaze refused to falter. "What do you think?" He turned fully, allowing Blaine a full view of his ass before facing him again. Blaine blinked.

"So rude," Kurt continued in his sultry voice as he wandered over and grabbed Blaine's collar. "Didn't you suggest this in the first place?" He traced his fingers down the shorter boy's Adam's apple one at a time. "That I would…" he tilted his head as Blaine shakily stepped back. "…be much more appealing as a…"

"Daredevil," Blaine breathed quietly, stepping back some more. What the fuck was going on? Blaine was the one with the power, causing others to stutter and look away. Now he was the one utterly unable to make eye contact with this…

Kurt hummed, still stalking towards him. To be honest, Blaine was a little freaked out, now.

And Blaine didn't get freaked out.

He got mad.

Kurt slowly backed him into an empty classroom, his hands steady as Blaine's shook. Blaine hated this with all of his entirety, hated this loss of control, hated that he _liked_ it…

Suddenly Blaine flipped over, pushing Kurt into the wall and reaching behind him to lock the door. Kurt eyed him apprehensively, his blue eyes bright with fear and anticipation.

"So," Blaine murmured slyly. "Little priss seems to have ditched his morals, hm?"

"I— what?" Kurt mumbled, his gaze focused more on Blaine's hands, which were now pressed against the wall on either side of him. Blaine leaned up closer, a hair's breadth away from touch.

"I wonder how much," Blaine sighed. "Enough to let me do this?"

Kurt shuddered as Blaine drew a small, prominent line down his chest with the tip of his finger.

"Y-yes." Kurt said stubbornly, his breath catching just slightly.

"Oh, poor Kurt," he chuckled, tracing Kurt's collarbone. "Trying to give me a taste of my own medicine. The thing is," he pressed himself flush against Kurt, "I don't mind you having your way with me."

Kurt moaned breathily, knees collapsing as Blaine pressed his lips to his neck and began to suck viciously. Blaine held him up with one hand, allowing the other to roam Kurt's delicious body. One hand landed firmly on his ass, kneading it thoroughly. Kurt gasped, shying away from Blaine's touch on both sides and curving backwards with ease.

"Very flexible," Blaine purred, "But how much can you avoid me?"

Kurt pressed up desperately to the wall, trapped, as Blaine drew back, amused.

"You brought yourself to this point," he pointed out, and Kurt shuddered and slid away. "I can do this all day."

Kurt continued to feel his way through the dark classroom, sliding from corner to corner. It seemed like Blaine's eyes were well adjusted to the lack of lighting, as he effortlessly scooted desks away to make his way over.

Kurt paused at the lack of sound, breathing quietly as he tried to determine where Blaine was. Hesitantly, he slid a little further—

"Boo." Blaine whispered, catching him around the waist and silencing his gasp with a kiss.

It was as if the world had collided with another one, his head was spinning, his lungs burning as Blaine's lips moved against his insistently. And without a single thought more about dignity, he flung his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed back.

"Fuck the rules," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, and Blaine grinned.

"Now you're getting it."

A/N: Review… because right now I feel super awkward… and just… cough. Yeah. *blushes*


End file.
